fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Uni
is the human form of Black Sister and one of the new main characters in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II. The younger sister of Noire, Uni goes to help her sister along with the others to save the world. Uni seems to be friendlier than Noire is, and befriends Nepgear quickly in the game until learning of her relation to Neptune. However, she is still very much a tsundere. Uni fights with a big long range assault rifle. She returns in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Personality While she and her sister look nearly identical, Uni is a lot friendlier and perky in comparison. Comparing her relationship with Nepgear, it's a lot better then Neptune and Noire's at first. Much like her sister, however, she is a tsundere and says things like "I guess I'll let you...". Uni seems to take pride in her fighting and is usually practicing in her spare time or learning how to take over Lastation possibly, as seen in one of the ending images where she is seen practicing karate with a nervous/worried Nepgear, or how she can be seen doing sit ups in another official picture. Uni seems also to be less serious then Noire and seems to enjoy her time with the other younger sisters. She has her times however, such as helping the others in one manga chapter when they dressed as spies and snuck into a Pirachu-esque place. It's mentioned she does not like to be girly, meaning Uni may have tomboy traits which can be shown during her last Chriper event she has a hobby of collecting guns and in another event where she rather prefers to play at an arcade with Nepgear than do thing a normal teenage girl would do. She eventually gives in however, upon rescuing Noire and after Noire later comments on how strong she's gotten Uni begins to cry in joy much to her sister's surprise. Uni is also self-conscious of her appearance shown when Nepgear asks about her breasts when she transforms for Uni to angrily deny the topic and say it's now off-limits. She also is highly jealous and shocked when she finds out her underwear was sold for the least price in an auction by Gust who was selling the CPU Candidates items. Black Sister (HDD) Unlike the others, Uni in terms of color and appearance while in HDD form resembles Noire almost exactly. Both wearing black with silver and white coloring with white hair. While Noire's eyes are glowing blue-green in HDD form, Uni as Black Sister has green eyes. When comparing the outfits, Black Sister has a lot more revealed in comparison to Black Heart. However, it's worth noting that her chest has actually shrunken in size while everyone either stays the same, or grows. Because of this Nepgear thought she stuffs her bra, as noted in a chirper event. Appearance Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme). As Black Sister her hair turns a very light gray/white and is worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are shorter and very curled. Her eyes become bright green. Her outfit, as stated before resembles a black bikini with very tall boots and gloves. Her outfit has silver lining and circle shapes. Another HDD form consist of a normal bathing suit like body piece greatly resembling her dress with more detailing on each part and two big circle pieces worn in her hair. Powers and Abilities Uni is a long ranged character who can also inflict status ailments. Most of her stats are average except for her speed, evasion, and tech. Still, Uni is one of the best characters to have in your party as she can attack while keeping some distance from the enemy. She also has the most solo skills next to Nepgear and it doesn't take long for her SP to build. She can also move a good distance as well. Build up her SP and then begin to snipe the enemy with her skills while keeping a distance. Transform into her HDD form if you wish as well. She has a combo skill with both Nepgear and Noire which can do good damage. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Trivia *She is based on the PSP. A handheld sibling of a Playstation. *Much like her sister, she resembles both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-on. Though not nearly as much. *In the group picture, Uni has six fingers. This was later fixed in the artbook, but still exists on the game. *Uni is the first sister to appear in the manga. *Uni breaks the fourth wall in one of her attacks, kicking the camera (screen), breaking the lens and shutting it off. *In a recent popularity poll, Uni has placed 5th place. Making her and Noire the second most popular sister group right after Neptune and Nepgear (who placed 2nd and 3rd in that order). Though Noire did come in 1st. *Uni tells Nepgear that she loves her in one of her bonus voices in Mk-II. But in what context is unknown. *Uni is the only CPU candidate who has a cup size of B in human form, while A in HDD, unlikely Goddesses also. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives External link * * Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Neptunia Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Goddesses Category:Sisters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Main Character